


The Happiest Day of My Life

by uniqueafternoon



Series: Scenes of Shinji's Depression [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Depression, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueafternoon/pseuds/uniqueafternoon
Summary: Shinji thinks too much. Short fic.Don't bother reading, really.Written in five minutes.
Series: Scenes of Shinji's Depression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055768
Kudos: 2





	The Happiest Day of My Life

Shinji woke, shielded his eyes from the sun shining into his room, and turned over. He heard a knock on the door. He tried to turn to get it, but he was too tired.

_Why don't you try a bit harder?_

* * *

Shinji sighed, took his breakfast, and munched slowly.

Asuka stared at him in distaste.

He was too tired to care.

* * *

_A rooftop, a balcony_ , he thought.


End file.
